Crimson Calamity
History Adriana Manole is the illegitimate daughter of Villain Magnatite and The former hero Crimson Countess. She is also the younger twin sister of Turbo and the older half-sister of Polaria. She has multiple superhuman abilities from telepathy, telekinesis, and energy manipulation and also inheriting her mother's mystical abilities, unlike her brother. Their mother soon abandoned them while they were infants without there father knowing that they even existed. With a family circus in Galati Romania. Only because their mother had to seal the demon Lucifer which is a family legacy for her mother's family. The Crimson Countess knew she wouldn't survive the ordeal if she did. The twins were raised by two circus owners Andrei Manole and Adela Manole along with their four other children being the youngest out of all them. Eventually, the circus owner noticing strange powers coming from the infants. The twins' powers eventually cause too much damage and gain them to a man named Dr. John Weber who helps people like them in truth he's actually a former Nazi Scientist. He experimented on the twins increasing their powers even more. The circus folk went back to save the twins because they felt bad for them. Saving them driving off the Nazi. The twins live with them for 18 years of their only knowing them as true parents. Eventually, Adriana and Ivan used their powers in public again to save a little girl who was about to be crush by a boulder, resulting in their being attacked by a superstitious mob. Magnatite arrived and saved their lives, and in return, they agreed to join his The Guild of Sinister Supers. Adriana became known as the Scarlet Sorceress, and Ivan, due to his power of super-speed, took the name Turbo. They were the first members of the Guild, but neither Magnatite nor the twins were actually aware that Magnatite was their real father. Adriana was now a beautiful young woman and four male members of the Guild, Frog, Gut, and Illustrator, often tried to seduce her, but Magnetize always protected her from them. However, Magnatite would also inflict pain on Adriana whenever she gave a thought of leaving the Guild. Magnatite recruited more powerful beings to aid the Guild, such as The Submerge, after Adriana failed her objectives during certain missions. The Submerge eventually quit the Guild after witnessing Adriana being abused by Magnatite for her disloyalty. After Magnatite was taken from Earth by the cosmic entity called the Unknown, the Guild of Sinister Supers effectively disbanded. The twins briefly went back to Europe to find their homeland destroy by war and they soon discovered that their family was scattered across Europe in fear. And only finding their father in a local hospital in critical condition. There father losing the last little bit of breath telling who did this was Tim Spark the billionaire inventor and American superhero Steel Knight and that he wasn't their biological father shortly dying in Ivan's arms. Shortly mourning his death they vowed revenge on Tim and Tim's team The Retalitiors. They easily return back to America joining along with new form Masters of Villainy with members such as Scholar, Humongous, Swirl, Speaker, Lady Killer, along with her brother Turbo. But eventually, find out it was Scholar who destroyed their homeland. By creating weapons and selling them under Tim's name. She and her brother quickly change allegiance and help The Retaliators. Which leads Tim to ask them to join which they did. Appearance An attractive woman, Adriana has medium length red hair and black colored eyes are scarlet ones when using her powers she also has a slender build. Her magic allows her to change her clothing quickly. She sometimes wear a scarlet mask. All her costume's consist of her wearing scarlet based clothing. Her costume consists of a strapless scarlet dye leotard tied with a red cape which is hold up by a scarlet medallion with a collar raised up she also has a red belt with a c for blood crescent (because it represent her family clan) on her belt with dark red edges and skintight pants with a ruby red pattern, She also wears red thigh-high boots and has red long gloves. Personality Adriana is a serious and introverted individual with emotional fragility due to her upbringing. Adriana also has a explosive temper. But at her core, however, Adriana has a caring personality devoted to protecting innocents, and a willingness to fight for what she feels is right. Power, Abilities, Equipment, and Weakness Powers Magical Superhuman 'and 'Transcendent Magical Superhuman: 'Adriana is a superhuman who can use magic. This resulted because of her mother was a sorceress and her dad was a superhuman. Mixing her genes causing her powers to be both related to her actual superpowers and mystical abilities increasing her superhuman powers. 'Precognition & Future Sight Bestowal: 'Scarlet Sorceress is clairvoyant, and has the ability to forecast future events based upon visions she sees in her dreams. This ability is 100% accurate in all situations, can forecast events that take place up to one year into the future. The advanced acuity of this power was enhanced by her own magic abilities she even learn how her to transfer the ability to see the future to another person. 'Psionics: As a result of exposure to the experimenting from the Dr. Weber, Adriana Manole has an array of psionic powers which manifest themselves as reddish, glowing energy currents and mist-like shapes from her hands. Katy Garcia described her powers as a "neuro-electric interfacing", calling her "weird" because of them. When using her telepathic abilities, Adriana irises glow a dark red color. When using her telekinetic abilities, her irises glow a bright red color. Adriana powers are reliant on movement and focus. * Psychic Energy Manipulation: 'Adriana can project energy blasts, streams, waves and bolts of her own psionic and telekinetic energy, allowing her to hit, push/pull or blow away her targets, potentially exerting enough force to destroy them. This energy manifests in any shape or form, outlining her telekinetic spheres of influence, as the energy is visible in a reddish color. When her energy hits a target, she can use her telekinesis to inflict further damage. Sometimes, She proved herself capable of destroying the Mind Gem. Adriana could also use her psionic energy streams to enhance the powers behind her attacks, such as when she first used her telekinesis to bring Humongous to his knees and then use a dense stream of energy to force him through several floors and several feet into the ground. During the Attack on Droid, Adriana utilized this power to knock back Night Attack and Dark Scythe using a bolt of psionic energy, and later used another blast to throw Dark Scythe through the wall of a bell tower. She also showed the capability of multitasking while using her abilities, as she simultaneously held back Osiris with a stream from one hand while simultaneously destroying the Mind Gem with a stream of energy from her other hand. In her second encounter with Osiris, Adriana energy blasts were powerful enough to force Osiris to go on the defensive against her. She can also utilize her psionic energy in a neurological way to manipulate the thoughts and memories of others, akin to telepathy. 'Telepathy: 'Adriana can read minds, communicate telepathically, and experience the memories and thoughts of others. She can also project her own thoughts through the neuro-electric interface that is the basis for her telepathy. This power can be hypnotic in nature as shown when she used it against The Retaliators in South Africa, placing them in a sort of trance while she viewed The Retaliators memories. When using her power, her irises sometimes glow a dark reddish color, especially when she concentrates it on specific targets. She also used this ability to temporarily merge her consciousness with Superion's, and it was thanks to this that she was able to discover his genocidal intentions and rebel against him. Adriana can also sense the minds and emotions of those around her as she could see Spark's fear in their first encounter and sensed Turbo in coma, knowing exactly what happened to him as if she had been there in person. Adriana also has a connection to the Mind Gem, as she was able to read its energy and state that she felt Droid's consciousness. Adriana doesn't use her telepathy as often because she prefers not to and rather let Droid use his. * 'Mental Manipulation: 'Adriana was able to deploy a form of mental manipulation, often as a type of illusory hypnosis, using the same neuro-electric interface that is the basis of her telepathic powers. She was able to use this ability to cripple The Retaliators, forcing them each to recall the darker events of their pasts and placing them inside daydream-like visions that rendered them nearly helpless. When this ability is in use, Adriana reddish energy takes a more mist-like form, floating into the head of the victim in the form of neurons. The effects also distort the victim's iris coloration, causing them to shine a dark reddish color. This also allows her to control other people's actions, as she did with a considerable number of civilians in Russia to aid in their evacuation, causing them to experience a form of sleepwalking and making them all get up and leave the city. Adriana mental power is even strong enough to reverse the effects of the Mind Gem, one of the most powerful objects in existence, as shown when she freed Madison Chang from the gem's control. She can also manipulate the memory, thoughts, actions, emotions, and senses of others at will, as well as to induce sleep or pain and create illusions without any difficulty. After her change of allegiance, she is no longer shown using this area of her powers. Adriana could use her telepathy to affect the Mind Gem, such as when she forced used her power to make Droid phase through Eagle Archer to release him. * 'Emotion Manipulation: 'With her mental powers, Adriana often used it in order to elicit fear or emotional pain in a person in the form of nightmarish hallucinations that could stun and weaken even an individual as powerful as Thunderstruck. These visions can depict things that a person fears, regrets, or general disturbances, though the nature of it is not up to Adriana. She does seem to be able to know what her victim is seeing and be inside the vision with them without them being aware of her presence. * 'Illusion Manipulation: 'Adriana power of illusion casting, which she can use in a large variety of ways. However, it also allows her to adapt to rapidly changing backgrounds without betraying the illusion. She can camouflage both herself and someone standing in close proximity to her. Scarlet Sorceress is shown as having the ability to project an illusion over herself in order to appear as another person, but that person needs to be her approximate height and weight for it to appear authentic. 'Telekinesis: 'Adriana has the ability to move, levitate and otherwise manipulate objects using her psionic energy in a remote manner without the need for her energy to first be projected from her hands. Adriana uses this energy to affect and control molecules and particles, allowing her to fully control matter and energy. Adriana started training this power by moving wooden blocks around while living in the Guild's secret base. Adriana pulled them apart with her power, and suspended them in the air, removing all motion and gravity from the pieces. Adriana used this power to create a shield to protect innocents from enemy fire, stop an off-rail train in Germany, knock back Commander Liberty, tear apart Superion Sentries and rip out the central processor of Superion's primary body, which was made of Amazinium. Adriana telekinesis can control a soldier's gunfire and throw him away, lift Commander Liberty into the air to enter a building, hurl aside Killer Kat and Wild Tiger, hurl cars at Steel Knight and Kid Arachnid, extract and dissipate an enormous amount of gas, temporarily contain an exploding Murder before raising him several stories into the air, and even hold up a collapsed watchtower for several minutes to allow Commander Liberty and Ricky to escape. She was even able to bring the immensely powerful Humongous to his knees and blast him vertically down through a building's many floors. Her telekinesis is powerful enough to bend Amazinium, as she managed to rip open the chest of Superion's damaged primary body to summon his central processor to her hand, and was even strong enough to shatter the Mind Gem. She was also able to stop a massive line of Slashers and redirect them at Osiris Rampagers, as well as hold back a Kimarchi Battons. During her second fight with Osiris, she lifted and flung large portions of debris at him and incapacitated him by lifting him into the air and began to crush his body, snapping off significant portions of his armor. She also was able to break Osiris' sword, something not even Thunderstruck and Commander Liberty could accomplish. She displayed great degrees of precision with her telekinesis, such as when she used it to heal Droid by telekinetically repairing his body on a molecular level. Adriana was also precise enough to use her energy to remove a copious volume of poisonous gas by spreading her energy throughout every molecule of gas and making it dissipate into the atmosphere. * 'Reality Warping: 'While she actually manipulates molecular polarity, allowing her to alter reality. She has the ability to bend the quantum strings that make up reality within a localized area through precise telekinesis. * 'Telekinetic Constructs: Adriana since before showed great versatility over her telekinesis, in which she uses to construct psionic weapons that damage a target either physically, mentally or both in some point. She showed skill in using creating multiple types of psionic weapons that differ in size, length and power which she uses in combat. She has even been just using her raw psi-energy for energy blasts. * Telekinetic Flight: 'Adriana is able to use this power to move through the air and simulate flight, in order to hover and safely float back to the ground. The use of this power manifests as a blast of psionic energy expelled from her hands onto the ground to propel herself up in the air, with a second blast used to slow her momentum as she approaches ground allowing her to land safely. It operates more like an enhanced leap similarly to Shemoth, thanks to the force of gravity pushing her down. Adriana power grew over time to the point where she could project herself, along with Droid, far higher into the air and for much longer than before. After her resurrection and empowerment, she was able to effortlessly levitate several feet into the air while simultaneously lifting two massive pieces of rubble, no longer needing to actively project energy from her hands to levitate herself. 'Magic: Scarlet Sorceress uses various magics; she can do it at will sometimes or she can use spoken word incantations by saying it in Latin words. Beyond her own innate abilities and has been trained by Shaman in sympathetic magic and in magic drawing on extradimensional beings such as Lucifer and Arcagotto. She is able to create and cast variety of spells, creating a strong invincible force field, transmutation, absorbing magic, creating massive teleportation portals, and among other feats. She accomplishes this by manipulating a force known as Chaos Magic. Her "hexes" were, by extension, simple, indirect manifestations of this magic, destabilizing probabilities by affecting energy fields and matter, ultimately inducing chaos. While acting as a conduit for the planet's Life Force, Adriana powers are further amplified and not always under her conscious control. She possesses considerable magical abilities, having gained a great deal of mystical knowledge while as the Demon Queen. She may also have learned some magic from Diana. The number of magical effects that she can create has yet to be cataloged, but it is known that she can cast and counteract spells and summon extra-dimensional demons. * Flight: 'Scarlet Sorceress able to use this power to move through the air and simulate flight, in order to hover and safely float back to the ground. * 'Chaos Magic: Scarlet Sorceress gain this power from Lucifer. This power is strong enough to cause all chaotic possibilities. This power is strong enough to cancel a person with the ability to see into the future giving them intense pain for looking into the future and can cause someone with luck powers go uncontrolled and be easily defeated. * Abjuration: 'Scarlet Sorceress has the power to create magical force-fields and heal her teammates. * 'Demon Force: Scarlet Sorceress has the ability to tap into dark sorcery allowing her to summon various goblins, demons and other entities. * Elemental Magic: 'Scarlet Sorceress was linked to the "Natural Order" and could use her magical powers to manipulate the elements of nature. Her spells could create massive winds to blow enemies away (or carry her upwards so she could fly), create waterspouts and miniature tidal waves, summon roots and vines to entangle her foes, control fire and flames, and even counteract non-natural energies. * 'Fire Magic: '''Scarlet Sorceress has the natural affinity for flame control, but generally avoids using these spells as they may awake uncomfortable elements of her lost past. * 'Air Magic: '''Scarlet Sorceress can create powerful tornadoes that even threw the Gut. * 'Barrier Magic: 'Scarlet Sorceress can create mystical barrier that even keep out Jack Jupiter from entering them even with his intangibility powers. * 'Magic Attacks: 'Scarlet Sorceress she can generate powerful concussive blasts. She can also send blasts that enter a person's mouth, frying their brain, by merely using her hand. Able to melt steel and easily destroyed a concrete wall. * 'Lighting Magic: 'Scarlet Sorceress can generate an electric field. Such as electrical blasts. * 'Transmutation: 'Scarlet Sorceress can change objects. This helps her when she needs money. Such as when she turn a leaf into a hundred dollar bill. * 'Earth Magic: 'Scarlet Sorceress can manipulate the physical properties of earth, such as making sand as hard as metal, creating iron-hard rock pillars from the ground, or even bending the ground at will and turning it into a liquid form. Enables her to literally dive into the ground (be it rock, concrete, or metal), using their hands or feet, and tunnel through it. * 'Magical Regeneration: Scarlet Sorceress she took a blow that broke her back from Sharpshooter when he strangled her and she recovered instantaneously. * Teleportation Magic: 'Scarlet Sorceress can cast teleportation spells. She managed to teleport across the solar system from Earth to Jupiter with startling ease. * 'Creation Magic: '''Scarlet Sorceress can call forth magical constructs that can be used for a variety of uses; such as ** Creating light monsters. ** Summoning a giant hand that immobilizes a target or use these constructs as; ** Magical shields to protect her from attacks such as fire, physical damage and against magic. ** Magical Prisons can create powerful prisons and it can kill a person trapped inside with little effort from Scarlet Sorceress. * '''Magic Detection: Scarlet Sorceress innate senses allow her to detect and identify all forms of mystical energy near her; at quieter moments she can attune these to sense non-mystical forces such as emotions or life energies. She has been shown to understand how these energies are being used and for what purpose and can track spells or objects back to its source. With her senses, she can scan for life as well. * Absorption Magic: 'Scarlet Sorceress can absorb magic with a spell called Sobere. * 'Water Magic: 'She can perform a spell that creates a large wall of water, what other purposes it can also be used for is not yet known. * 'Time Magic: 'Scarlet Sorceress can cast a time-loop that can trap a person in. * 'Glamour Magic: '''Scarlet Sorceress remembers her dark heritage, such as knowing her Demon father is Lucifer and following the Dark Ones she transforms into her ultimate form granting her unreal level of magic. In this form, Scarlet Sorceress believed she could even defeat Mary the queen of Angels. Her father wanted to use her so he could become the supreme being in the multiverse. '''Abilities Expert Combatant: She has also been trained in hand-to-hand combat by both Commander Liberty and Sharpshooter. Expert Tactician: When sane, the experience and leadership skills that come from years of active duty as a The Retaliators. Equipment Wands: '''Sometimes carried wands, not clarified if these were sources of her powers, but she was seen capable of casting with or without them. '''Weakness Gesture Casting: '''Adriana powers are reliant on movement and focus, which means her enemies or opponents can stop her from using her powers by disrupting her focus or restricting her movements. Sharpshooter was able to incapacitate her momentarily using her whip to strangle her and bind her hands. '''Concentration: '''During the Battle against The Dispatch, Giggles was able to ambush Adriana by striking her on the head with her baseball bat, which disrupted Adriana focus and stopped her from using her powers momentarily. '''Emotion Turmoil: '''Adriana will lose control of her powers due to her having explosive angers. Such as Canine biting her she almost killed him with her powers. '''Trivia * Adriana is currently dating Mr. Impressive but it's noted that the Droid has a crush on her it could because of Adriana powers is affecting it. * Adriana dated Horus and Imp * Adriana is the first most powerful posthuman * Adriana is the ninth powerful superhero * Adriana is the 5th most powerful female hero * Adriana is based on Scarlet Witch, Jinx , Black Queen, Witchfire, and Black Witch/White Witch Category:Superhero Category:Superhuman Category:Magic User Category:Former Villains Category:Universe 1 Category:Female Characters